


Immortal

by MyLittleHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Other, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleHime/pseuds/MyLittleHime
Summary: Inspired by 76's Immortal skin-In an alternate world, the vampire Jack Morrison encounters a hunter unlike any he has ever seen..and he's interested in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Future Installments will have graphic violence but there is none of that in the introduction. It will feature werewolf McCree and Valkyrie Mercy in later chapters.

He’s being hunted.

It has been awhile since Jack Morrison has had anyone on his tail. He’s been careful. He hasn’t attacked a human in decades. He really hasn’t needed to. He can get by on animals if he has to...and since the last war it is pretty easy to pay people for blood donations. There are enough old medical stations around to loot and use to one’s advantage. It has worked out in his favor pretty well. He’s kept to himself, been quiet and polite....even gone out in daylight a few times, albeit in a ghastly wide brimmed hat and long sleeves, but it should have sufficed. People were getting superstitious again and it helped to assuage their fears. 

Their suspicions were right, of course, but they did not need to know that.

This shelled out European village has been abandoned for months. There are partially collapsed houses, bunkers and storefronts everywhere. There’s a small town a few hours travel time away. It is a good place for a creature like Jack to make its home-lots of privacy. He hasn’t encountered a hunter in these parts before...until now.

This hunter isn’t like the others.

Jack can’t always tell when he’s there...it is like he fades in and out. Sometimes there will be a slow heartbeat and sometimes there isn’t. Sometimes it is hours before he hears it-hours between heartbeats? That’s new.

At least he knows he’s dealing with a living being and not some robot murder machine. He’s seen and dealt with enough of those to last for a lifetime...even his extended one.

Thump-thump.

There it is again...where is he?

Jack can’t even place where the occasional heartbeat is coming from. It starts and stops so suddenly, he can’t place a general direction for it. This hunter is good....great, even.

This is going to be interesting.

The sun was dipping below the horizon now and there’s was full moon on the rise. It wouldn’t be long now and he’d be able to venture out and see what it was that he’d been picking up all day.

There was suddenly a bone chilling howl from somewhere outside. It is a sound that Jack hasn’t heard in at least a decade. He didn’t think there was a creature left in the world that could make that sound.

A hunter and a werewolf?

A half smile worked its way over his scarred lips.

He’d better go say hello to his company.


	2. Immortal-Chapter 2

Immortal

Chapter 2

  
The moon was high by the time Jack emerged from his safe house. He hadn’t heard another heartbeat, so whoever or whatever was hunting him had seemingly not moved since he’d last picked up on the sound. If worse came to worse, Jack could always dive into another of the bombed out houses in the little village he was hiding out in. He had a number of hiding places scattered around and he had nothing but time on his hands.  
  
There’s a flash of motion at the edge of his peripheral vision.   
  
Ah-ha. There was one of them.  
  
Now that he knew where one of them was, he could focus his enhanced senses. This one had a heartbeat he could hear-fast and heavy-...and the scent-leather and gunpowder and a distinct musk. In the light of the full moon, he could briefly make out a large beast before it dipped out of sight behind a damaged cottage. There was something off about its gait, but he didn’t get a good enough look at the beast to figure out what it was.

That explained the howling...but where was the other, vaguely heart beat sounding noise coming from?

Jack felt an icy burst of air on the back of his neck

“Took you long enough.”   
  
The voice was a deep growl and a purr at the same time and it caught Jack completely by surprise. He gasped and spun around to face the person behind him. The dark, shrouded figure seemed to dissolve into a cloud, red glowing eyes stared unblinking at him through a bird-like skull mask.

  
Jack’s slow beating heart seized up in his chest. He wasn’t fighting a human. He wasn’t even fighting a pack of werewolves. He was fighting someone on his same level...who also had a werewolf in tow. This hunter was clearly not some newly turned blood, either. His adversary’s timing, skills and abilities indicated he had had a lot of time to practice. He himself was only pushing two hundred and he could not master turning into mist or any other transformation for that matter. Just who was this Hunter?

  
After a few tense seconds, the cloud solidified again into a tangible body. The hunter was tall, broad shouldered and moved with a very deliberate sense of purpose, as if every move was orchestrated. If it was meant to be intimidating, it was being very successful.  
  
The hunter pulled a canister from a strap on his thigh and threw it down to the ground. It shattered to pieces and a visible yellow gas escaped from it. The fumes worked their way into Jack’s lungs and it seemed to pull the air from his lungs-a potent mix of chlorine and garlic. The sudden influx of chemicals caused him to choke and sputter, throwing him off balance.

It was the opening the hunter needed and had been counting on.

Metal claw tipped gloves raked at Jack’s side, shredding through his leather jacket. The vampire could feel the fingers make their mark and fiery pain shot down his side. The air smelled like burning flesh tinged with iron. Not only had the metal claws torn him open, they’d actually burned him. The stranger’s talons were made from silver.

Between the suffocating gas and the burns on his side, Jack saw stars and was unable to see the hunter sweep his leg in a perfectly timed kick that knocked Jack’s legs out from under him. The vampire hit the ground and the air was knocked from his lungs again.

  
Jack hissed in pain and looked around for his attacker’s face, to try to talk some sense into him...to try to be reasonable. Jack threw up his hands, panting from the searing pain from the scratches.

“I’m not looking for trouble. I keep to myself up here. I mind my own business.”

It was the truth.

Jack continued, hoping to appeal to his attacker.

“You’re not like other hunters that have come after me. You’re not human. So...so why are you doing this? You...you’re like me, aren’t you?”

There was an animalistic snarl from behind the mask and in an instant, those silver tipped fingers were digging into Jack’s neck. He cried out as he felt them slice into his pale flesh.

“I am nothing like _you_!” the hunter insisted.

Jack forced his eyes open, blinking away tears. All he could make out behind the mask were two red eyes, still glowing. The anger and rage was obvious, it rolled off the hunter in waves, threatening to drown Jack in their intensity. Jack was a low level empath by vampiric standards and in this particular case he was grateful. If his abilities had been any greater, the sheer force of the hunter’s anger and rage could have overwhelmed him even more than the chemical cocktail that had been sprung on him.

“Okay. You’re not.” he managed to choke out.

Jack felt strong fingers seize his hair and yank his head back, exposing his neck. He waited for it, then, the feeling of fangs at his neck...the stabbing pain of being bitten and the rush of his own cool blood running down his body...but none of that ever came. He felt nothing...then the tip of one of those silver tipped nails graze along the surface of his neck...along an old scar that Jack kept covered.

The hunter had found his brand from over a century ago. Jack swallowed as his skin burned at the touch of the stranger’s claws. They traced the “76” that had been imprinted on him.

“You’re an old soldier?” The hunter’s growling voice asked him.

Jack coughed.  
  
“Something like that. That was a lifetime or so ago,” He managed.

Over the scent of garlic in the air, Jack could make out a hint of leather and gunpowder. The vampire forced his eyes open and he got a good look at the hunter’s companion for the first time.   
  
The werewolf was clearly young, slim back legs with a larger, bulkier front. Its fur was warm tones of fiery red and rich brown that wove together in its pelt. It whined, as if questioning what had caused its companion to pause. Jack noted the reason for its unusual gait earlier-the werewolf was missing one of its front legs, which meant it only had one arm as a human. Details were important...they kept his mind off his scorched lungs and torn flesh.

The hunter did not release Jack, but still held the vampire in a vice like grip, tips of his taloned fingers still searing Jack’s flesh where they made contact on his neck and scalp.

“He’s an original.”

The hunter stated, clearly not talking to Jack. It must have meant something to the two of them because the two strangers nodded to each other before the hunter dropped Jack unceremoniously to the ground.

“We’ll be in touch, Soldier.” the hunter promised.

The mask figure cocked its head and the werewolf leapt into his arms and the two of them seemed to sink into the ground and vanish, leaving behind a faint scent of brimstone.

Jack could barely manage to sit up. He was in a state of shock. He’d been literally inches from death a few moments before and an old marking from a time long since passed had saved his life.

The hunter had promised to stay in touch...but did that mean he had actually heard and believed Jack’s plea? Or was it a promise for round two the following night?

In any case, Jack would have to deal with it sooner rather than later. If he could get himself patched up decently enough, he would go into the rebuilt part of the village the next morning and see what he could find. He’d have to get some supplies and try to scavenge some information about the out of towners. A tall, leather clad masked man and a one armed man should not be too hard to find.

Jack tried to stand up, but found his legs crumpled beneath him.

At least...it should theoretically be easy.

 

 

 


	3. Immortal-Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack receives Healing from an old friend.

Chapter 3

  
It took a lot longer than it should have, but Jack finally made it back inside his safe house. He had tried to walk, but his legs had given out and his lungs still burned from the gas, so despite his best efforts, he would end up crumpled on the ground in a coughing fit. Whoever this hunter was, he knew exactly what he was doing. He had everything practically down to a science.   
  
As a result, it was taking Jack a lot longer to pull his body inside between scorched lungs and the slash wounds in his side...it was not going well. After managing to move a few feet, Jack rested his forehead on his arm and let his eyes close. He’d just managed to take a few deep breathes when he felt a gentle, warm light on his skin. No, it couldn’t be sunrise already? There was no way this had taken that long. His slow heart leapt to his throat and his crimson eyes shot open only to be met with a pleasant surprise.

Hovering over him was the familiar form of an old friend. A Valkyrie from his days on the battlefield over a century ago. She was still a kind smile and gentle eyes-her very presence was soothing. Her light was calm and healing...it did not burn the way actual sunlight would.  
  
“Mercy?” he gasped.

“Shhh...Your support has arrived.”

The Valkyrie gently cupped his pale face in her hand and Jack inhaled deeply...she smelled like chamomile, mint and honey. Everything about her was soothing. She was exactly the way he remembered her. Though the name had changed since he’d first me her, it was infinitely appropriate these days.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Jack. What did you do, lay there while someone practiced hatch shading on your side?”

  
“It was a hunter, Mercy. I...I didn’t fight him-” was all he could manage.

Mercy’s face was understanding and she nodded.  
  
“I know, Jack. That’s why I am here. To be fair....you are not an easy man to find. I know you do that on purpose...but when someone is trying to save your life it is very difficult. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Jack smiled and sighed.

“Thank you. I appreciate it. Tch. What a motley crew we make, eh? A vampire who won’t hunt and a pacifist Valkyrie.”

Mercy patted his back softly.

“We make a pretty good team. Let’s get you inside and patched up.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan to me.”

The Valkyrie helped him to his feet and when the coughing fit started, she put a glowing hand on his chest and Jack could feel her ancient magic start to work and bit by bit the tension in his chest began to ease.

“Internal lung burns...Jack, who did this?” Mercy asked.

“I don’t know him...but he had a nasty bag of tricks up his sleeve.”

“Clearly.” The Valkyrie answered.

The two of them made it inside and Mercy helped Jack over to his bed that was backed against the wall. Old habits died hard, even a century later. As the night had proven, one never knew what would happen.

Jack laid down as Mercy removed his Jacket to be able to access his wounds. She clucked her tongue in her mouth disapprovingly.

“Silver burns, you weren’t kidding. What were these, claws?”

“Something like that,” Jack explained.   
  
Mercy set to work healing his numerous injuries and Jack did his best to hold still and let her work, though he did occasionally grit his teeth as his flesh knitted itself back together under her skilled hands.

“Mercy, this guy had...had a werewolf with him. A young one...I thought...I thought they were all gone.”

Jack sounded wistful.

Mercy paused.

“There are a few. Not many. Their requests are few and far between,” the Valkyrie answered, “I don’t know any that travel with vampire hunters, though. The ones I know are families that stay out of trouble.”

Jack shrugged.  
  
“Can’t argue with that. I’m glad they are still around. They were always dependable. This one...it was missing a front leg...the left one, I think. It shouldn’t make tracking them down too hard.”

Mercy paused what she was doing and narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

Jack noticed and gave a soft smile.

“Don’t worry. I don’t want to start anything. I just want to know what they want and why they showed up here. I’ve done nothing to them that I know of. Besides...how many one armed men or women can possibly be in town?”

Mercy continued her healing and Jack could feel it taking a toll on his body. His eyelids were growing heavy. Each blink was slower and slower. The Valkyrie’s presence was so comforting...he was safe in her hands, he could feel it in his bones.

“Worry about that later, Jack. You need to rest...you need to heal. Doctor’s orders.”   
  
Mercy’s bedside manner made it clear they were not actual orders, but a warm hearted suggestion.

Jack nodded.

“Thank you.” was all he could manage before he fell into a warm, chamomile, mint and honey scented darkness.

 


End file.
